Chemicals React
by soulessbanditqueen
Summary: Have You Ever Wondered at least once what happened to Atem's mother?Who was she?What she looked like?I know I did.So using my creative imagination,I've brought this unknown woman to life.This fanfiction is based on her,and her life.Please Review
1. A Queen's Fear

_Disclamer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters.That all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.Now the characters I made up belong to me,which I'll put a asterist()next too or if I named a nameless character(s) in the show those names belong to me as well which I'll put a number sign (#)next too.M'kay?Good!_

_Characters_

_Lisha-Queen Of Egypt_

_Akunumkanon-King of Egypt_

_Akunadin-High Priest/Akunumkanon's Twin Brother/Seto's Father_

_Khepti-Akunadin's Wife/Seto's Mother_

_#Issa-High Priest (Karim's Father)_

_#Husani-High Priest (Mahad's Father)_

_#Fukayna-High Priest(Shada's Father)_

_Shimon-High Priest_

_#Layla-High Priestess (Isis' Mother)_

_Asim-Persian King_

_Cyra-Persian Queen_

_Hashem-Head a Persian Milatry_

_Author's Note:REVIEW!PLEASE!THANKS! -_

**Chapter 1:A Queen's Fear**

**A Woman looked over her balcony.It was late evening and the sun was being to set.She scenced that something was about to unfold,and it wasn't a good thing.Something defintly going on in Kemet,the Pharaoh's city.These in stinks came to her because Egypt's enemy,the Persians where in Kemet.They suppossly were doing business,such as selling and trading.The persians weren't to be trusted.They had come into Egypt uninvited,unexpected,and more importantly unwanted.The Persian King,and Egypt's King were enemies.Egypt and Persia were enemies for centuries.As the persians did there "business"in Kemet they were causing fights and the people were complaining about all the noise and problems they were creating.That had put alot of stress on the pharaoh.Egypt was a beautiful place,but when you pushed the people to their limits they took action and would create a deadly milatry force.This woman was the queen of Egypt.Her country had been in wars before but just small ones which caused not so many problems,but if Persia and Egypt were to get into war it would just be one thing,chaos,pure choas.Her husband,the pharaoh was a kind and strong king but just as his people when he lost his patience he would go off.The only thing she disliked about her husband was that once he lost his patience he couldn't control his rage and temper.Besides that he was a good man.He hated violence,war,discrimination,and pain for his people.He loved peace.He would never fight not even in the most drastic measures and if it was a last resort he would feel pain inside and would be upset the rest of the day.His younger twin brother,Akunadin was a kind man too just like his brother,but when measures had to be taken he didn't think about it or be ashamed of what he was going to do.He would fight until every man was down. Akunadin was more mysterious than his brother.The queen sighed.To think her and her husband were planning on having a baby this year,but like every year that past something prevented them from having this child.All she wanted to do was make her husband happy and give him a son.Unfortunantly greedy countries like Persia would always interfear.She married the man she fell in love with all those years ago to have a life like this.She loved being a queen,it made Lisha feel important. Sometimes she couldn't spend all the time she wanted to with her husband.He was a king and he would sometimes have to go to other cities in Egypt or even go to other countries for days,weeks,even months.Well even though her husband wasn't there all the time she knew that he loved her,everytime he would come back from a buisness trip he would always tell her that he missed her so.Lisha just had this feeling that something would happen and was about to slap every citizen in Egypt in the face.She sighed again and walked to her bedroom.She threw herself on the bed.Problem was her expectations would always be right!**


	2. You Want A War You Got A War

_Disclamier:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.Kazuki Takahashi own them_

_Author's Note:I looked at my 1st character and it was really short I hadn't realized it was short until I previewed it.Now I'll make it much longer!_

Chapter 2:You Want A War,You Got A War

Lisha was still in deep thought.She was relaxing on her bed.She hadn't that her husband had come into the room.

"Lisha?"He spoke up

She jumped up in surprise almost falling off the bed,but caught her balance by holding onto the bed post.She was ticked off because he had surprised her like that.

"Akunumkanon!That wasn't funny!Warn me when your going to do that!"Lisha shouted out angrily

"Well sorry.Someone isn't in a good to think of it you haven't been in a good mood all week.Are you alright?"He asked in worry.

"No I'm fine,just worried."She said leaving him with more questions than answers.

"About?"He asked.

He sat next to her on the bed.She didn't even glance at him.He knew something was wrong,he knew his wife better than the back of his hand.

"Lisha,talk to me"He said in more of a concern tone.

"These foreigns are nothing but trouble.Why must they be here.When are they leaving"She asked

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure.But if they cause anymore trouble I'm going to have to kick them out."He said "Just so you know,there is a meeting with Asim,around 9.If you want to know for sure when their going to leave come"He said

"I will,but must I see Asim.After he..."She trialed off not finishing her sentence.

She looked away.He had known what happened to her.Asim had raped her when she was 19,and it was a week before they were going to get married.To put the icing on the cake he got her pregnant,but she lost the child at 2 weeks.He look back at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh,Lisha"He said

He embraced her in a hug.She didn't desirve to be treated so poorly by a man that had known nothing about her.She had everything a man could want,well at least everything he could want in a woman.

She was smart,independent,beautiful,and sweet.She had blonde bangs,raven black hair that fell to her waist and at the bottom of her she had red tips.She had big hazel eyes.

"So how long must we be with this filth?"She asked breaking the silence

"Not too long."He said

"Good"She replied

Akunumkanon and Lisha talked for a while until it was 9.When it was finally 9 they walked down together seeing all 6 priest in the throne room.

When they took a seat on their thrones Fukayna had something to say.

"Damn!Why must this man come.What a pain.He's just going to bug the hell out of everyone,until we all feel like killing him."

Fukayna didn't hold back on what he had to say,which put got him into fights with lots of people.

"Ok Fukayna,we get it.Everyone hates Asim and we always will."Layla the female priest said.

Everyone's head turned when they heard footsteps coming toward the throne room.

"Ah,Akunumkanon,long time no see"Asim pronouced.

"Ass kisser!"Fukayna & Issa both said under their breaths

"Ah,Lisha you couldn't be more beautiful."He said and continued "I Know you are mad because of what I did to you,but I promise you I'll protect you."He walked up to her.She was looking down at the ground.He walked up to her and lifted her chin so they could meet eye to eye.

"I love you Lisha"Asim said.

She looked up at the man.He was tall.He had white hair that reached the middle of his back.He had red cat like eyes.He was in his 30's like her husband but Asim was a bit older.Akunumkanon began to losing his patience with this man.How dare he flirt with his wife and then tell her he loved her.After he raped her,why would he tell her that.Was it a plot?Or was it true?Whatever it was Asim couldn't have his wife.He loved Lisha too much.He noticed that Asim was still staring into Lisha's eyes.

"Ok Asim!Stop flirting with the queen!"Fukayna shouted.

Akunumkanon sighed,Fukayna interfearing yet again!This time Akunumkanon was actually happy he medaled in,because after he said those words Asim backed away from Lisha.

"So What Is This I hear about your people wanting me and my men out?"Asim Asked

"Well,there causing a disturbens amoung the villagers,I suggest you finish with your trading."  
Akunumkanon said.

"Oh is that what my men said they were doing here?"Asim said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh,that's not it"Akunumkanon asked

He had a bad feeling.

"No,actually we were gathering information about the country."Asim said

"What?"Lisha exclamied "What's that suppost to mean?"

"It means we were planning on attacking your country."He said in a calm tone.

"Why would you tell us that?"Shimon asked

"It makes no sense,Asim"Akunadin said

"Well I have wanted your precious land for years,and now if you don't want to start something I suggest you surrender Egypt to me,Pharaoh!"Asim said

"No!I won't give my country to a man like you!So you can just forget about it!"Akunumkanon yelled!

He had finally lost his temper.

"Really?Well Akunumkanon just so you know I always get what I want.And If I don't I'll fight for it and I'll destroy you and your country!"Asim shouted

"Is that so?Try me!"Akunumkanon shouted back

"Are you sure you don't want to take back your words?"Asim said

"Yes I'm sure.Wow it must be exhausting to lose your own game."Akunumkanon said in a calm voice.

"How dare you talk to me like that!You better take that back!"Asim shouted

"No I won't!Didn't know you were so senstive,Asim."Akunumkanon told him

"If I have to fight you and engage in war then I will!"Asim threatened "It's War!"

"Fine!Then it's war!"Akunumkanon angrily shouted back.

Asim walked out of the palace to go back to tell his country that they were in war with Egypt.

"The nerve of that man!"Akunumkanon yelled.He hadn't realized what he did.He was too angry to think of what he was saying.

He stomped into up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"War?"Lisha said to herself,wondering why her husband would put them in such a postion.Her instinks were correct,as she feared.


	3. Discussion Of War

**_Disclamer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters,that all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_**Authors Note:I am just estimating the age of the priest's children (ie:Mahad,Karim,Shada,and Isis)during the war.Also I have used the name Lisha for Atem's mother in other fanfictions such websites like Quizilla.Also when the ancient Egyptian read sun-dialed with the sun's reflection and the moon's reflection.**_

_**Discussion of War**_

_**Lisha was in the priest's sancutary with Husani.She was silent must of the time when she was with Husani.She was trying to digust what had happened earlier.She just couldn't believe her husband could lose his temper and put Egypt in war with Persia.It was too hard to believe.Husani finally decided to break the silence.**_

"_**So,what's on your mind,Lisha?"Husani asked.**_

"_**Alot,Husani,Alot"She replied.**_

"_**I understand what your going threw Lisha"Husani told her**_

"_**Really,are you sure Husani?"Lisha asked puzzled**_

"_**Yes,you are worry about your husband and family,aren't you?"He said**_

"_**Yes I am Husani.We have never been in a situation this serious before.You know how Akunumkanon feels about war.What if does something drastic.What if he dies in this war?What will I do?What if..."Lisha was cut off **_

"_**Lisha,my friend take a deep breathe and calm down a bit.I understand your upset,but don't stress yourself out too much."Husani advised**_

"_**Your right Husani."Lisha said "By the way how is Mahad?" **_

"_**Mahad is fine" Husani informed her "The wonders of a 3 year old."**_

"_**I hope I have a child one day."Lisha sighed**_

"_**You will I know you will"Husani said.**_

_**Lisha smiled back at him.**_

"_**I can't believe how stupid I acted earlier!"Akunumkanon said**_

"_**My brother honestly I would have acted the same way!"Akunadin told his twin brother**_

_**The older twin looked at the sun-dial which read 11pm.**_

"_**I acted like such of fool!"Akunumkanon continued to complain more "I let Asim get the best of me!Now we're in war."**_

"_**That man only wants to Egypt so he can get even more hot-headed than what he already is and taunt on about how mighty he is.This definitly wasn't your fault my brother."Akunadin said**_

"_**Lisha most be so disappointed in me right now.I don't even think she could look at me right now."Akunumkanon sighed in regret.**_

"_**You put to much stress on yourself my brother.One day your bound to have a nervous break down.Your wife loves you.She wouldn't leave you because of this."Akunadin said comforting his brother.**_

"_**Thank You,Akunadin.I hope your right.I'm going to rest now."Akunumkanon said**_

"_**Already.I must be getting to Khepti.She must be worried by now.Good night Akunumkanon"Akunadin said**_

"_**Goodnight Akunadin"Akunumkanon said.The two brothers parted and went to see their wives.**_

_**  
Akunumkanon went up to his room.Lisha was taking a bath in wash chambers.**_

_**He lied on his bed and sighed.What was his wife going to say?Was she upset.Was she surprised of his actions.What if's filled his mind.He heard the bathroom door open.His wife stepped out of the bathroom with a silk night gown on and her golden slippers on.She was drying her tri-colored hair with a towel in one hand.Her hazel eyes came to her husband.He looked at her and then looked away.He didn't know what to say to her.He looked back at her and she smiled at him.That brought a sigh of relief over Akunumkanon.She walked over to him and sat on his lap.She wrapped her tanned legs around his waist.She left a kiss on his lips.**_

"_**Why so down,love?"Lisha asked.**_

"_**All of this that has happened so quickly"Akunumkanon told her "I let Asim..."**_

_**Lisha placed a finger over his lips.**_

"_**Not another word."She told him "You are going to start blamming yourself."**_

_**She smiled again and tilted her head.**_

_**Like she didn't have a care in the world.She never did. Ever since he layed eyes when he was 18 and still the prince of she never acted too serious.She was beaten for being a happy woman?It didn't make sense to him back as a young man,nor did it now.He was glad she was with him.Always full of life,full of spirit.She was his best friend,his wife,his queen,and his lover.Even when he was most angry she was always there to comfort him and when he didn't feel like listening to her she made him.Lisha was the most important person in his life.**_

_**Lisha interuped his thoughts.**_

"_**I wish I could get into your head,so I could know what you were thinking about."Lisha told him.**_

_**He chuckled and kissed his wife.**_

"_**What keeps you so happy,even in the worst situations?"He asked**_

"_**You."She simply replied.**_

_**He smiled.**_

"_**So how long do you think this will be?"She asked**_

"_**Don't know.I hope no one gets hurt"He sighed**_

"_**Don't worry we'll win"Lisha said in an incuraging voice**_

"_**I hope your right,my love"Akunumkanon told her**_

_**Then Issa came bursting threw the door.**_

_**He looked as if the world was about to come to an end.**_

"_**Pharaoh!"He shouted.**_

"_**Issa what's the matter?"Akunumkanon asked puzzled**_

"_**Sir,one of our spies were at Asim's palace and he is planning to destroy the city of Kemet tomorrow morning."Issa shouted**_

"_**What!"Lisha exclamied**_

"_**What's all the camotion about?"Layla said as**_

"_**Asim is planning an attack"Lisha spoke up**_

"_**When?"Husani asked**_

"_**Tomorrow morning"Issa said**_

"_**I better tell Akunadin and Fukayna"Layla suggested**_

_**Everyone left the room.Akunumkanon threw himself of the bed.**_

"_**Great Another Problem"He Sighed**_

"_**Well,war is official tomorrow"She said "At least you will be prepared."**_

"_**Yes,but the spy only said that Asim was going to attack Kemet in the early morning.That can be from Midnight until Dawn"He Said with worry in his voice.**_

"_**Well then what are you and the priest going to do?"Lisha asked in curiousity**_

"_**I don't know.But what I do know is that we have to think of a stratagey now"He said.Then got up from his bed and left the bedroom,leaving his wife in worry.**_


	4. Surprises And Expectations

_**Disclamier:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters that all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi**_

_**Author's Note:This is all taking place the same night.**_

_**Surprises & Expectations**_

**Akunadin had told his wife,Khepti to go to the palace.He didn't want her to be all alone and be in harms way because of Asim's "secret attack".So Khepti was with Lisha in Lisha's room.They had instantly became friends were Akunadin married Khepti.Also,Layla and the two other woman became friends as well.Lisha and Khepti were watching Shada,who was Fukayna's son,Karim,who was Issa's son,Mahad,who was Husani's son,and Isis,who was the youngest and Layla's daughter.The Priest had left the 4 children with Lisha to watch.They also didn't want to take risks with there children's life.Lisha and Khepti were currently engaged in conversation.**

"**So when do you think he will attack?"Khepti asked.**

"**Don't know yet,but Akunumkanon is very worried as of now." Lisha said**

"**I would be too"Khepti said**

**Lisha and Husani were good friends and she knew she could talk to him about almost everything.Everything but "womanly topics"."Lisha I'm exremly worried as of late."Khepti said with a sigh**

"**Why is that?"Lisha asked **

"**It's because,well I'm pregnant"Khepti said looking down**

"**Oh my Ra Khepti"Lisha said in surprise "Are positive your pregnant?"**

"**Yes I pretty sure."Khepti said "All the signs are there.I'm nausea,my breast are extremely sore and tender,I didn't get my mesteration last month,and my back hurts."**

"**Oh wow,Khepti"Lisha said "Have you told Akunadin yet?"**

"**No not yet."Khepti **

"**So when will you,Khepti.He's the baby's father after all"Lisha said**

"**Yes I know"Khepti said "Maybe after this attack."**

"**Oh Lisha I have one question for you."Khepti told her.**

"**And what might that be?"Lisha asked**

"**When are you planning to have a baby?"Khepti asked**

"**I don't know,Khepti"She said "Akunumkanon and I are waiting for the right time to have a baby,so the child won't be in harms way.But everytime we decided to have a baby,something always pops up.It's either,he is too busy,there's a chrisess in Egypt,or like now we're in war"Lisha explained**

"**Lisha I understand you don't want to get pregnant during a bad time,but at least have sex with him so he can be relieved of his stress."Khepti said**

"**I suppose"Lisha sighed.She look at the 4 sleeping children and smiled.Wondering what it would be like to be a mother.**

**Later around 2am Lisha fell asleep and a bit later so did Khepti.Around 5am they jumped up to the sound of yelling men and cries of pain.**

"**Oh My Ra!"Khepti shouted out**

"**The attack"Lisha said**

**The 4 children woke up**

"**Lisha,what's going on?"Mahad asked **

"**An attack sweetheart"Lisha replied**

"**Lisha I'm scared."Isis said and began crying.**

"**Oh,Isis please don't cry."Lisha said.**

**She picked up the dark haired toddler and rubbed her back,trying to calm her down.**

**After Lisha finally calmed Isis down there was silence. **

"**Who do you think won?"Khepti asked**

**Lisha heart was racing.**

"**Khepti,I don't know but I hope Akunumkanon is ok."Lisha stated.**

"**Same here I hope Akunadin is alright too"Khepti said**

**Lisha shook with fear.**

**What if her husband was dead.What if he was badly hurt.So many what if's,but no answers.**

"**Khepti watch Isis,Mahad,Karim,& Shada.I have to see if Akunumkanon is alright."Lisha said**

"**Ok sure,tell me if Akunadin is ok too"Khepti told her**

"**Of Course"Lisha replied**

**Lisha ran down the stairs.She heard footsteps coming toward the palace.She couldn't wait.She ran into the night.Now far into the distance she saw a troop of men.She was praying to the Gods that her husband would be ok.She also hoped for the 4 children's parents and Akunadin would be ok.**

**What would she tell Karim,Shada,Mahad,and Isis if their parent were dead?What would she tell Khepti if Akunadin was dead,especially since Khepti was pregnant.What if Akunumkanon was dead?Would she have to wed another man to rule Egypt.No she just couldn't and he couldn't be dead,he just couldn't be.Akunumkanon seemed to be the only person in the whole world that understood her and her feelings.He sacrificed so many things for her.She couldn't imagine losing him.It was possible but she would be in denial for a long time.She worried alot about the people she loved.She then heard sudden yells of happiness.Karim,Shada,Mahad,and Isis ran to there parents,who were well and very happy to see them.She saw her husband and ran to him,embracing him in a hug.**

"**Your ok!"She shouted in joy**

"**Yes I am fine"He replied**

**Tears swelled up in her eyes and slowly ran down her cheek.**

"**What happened?"He questioned**

**She didn't answer,she just buried her head into his chest and began to sob.**

**He patted her back.**

**Khepti stepped up to Akunadin.**

"**Dearest Husband,are you alright?"Khepti asked**

"**Yes I am"Akunadin replied with a smile**

**Lisha looked up and smiled at Khepti**

**Khepti sighed and looked up at Akunadin**

"**Akunadin"She said**

"**Yes."He replied**

"**Well,I have something to tell you."Khepti said**

"**What is it?Is something the matter?"He asked**

"**I'm fine."She continued "Akunadin,I'm pregnant."**

**He eyes opened wide.**

"**We're going to have a baby?"He asked,not being able to believe what his wife had just said**

"**Yes"Khepti said**

**He smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's lips.They embraced each other in a loving hug.**

"**Well looks like something good came out of this after all"Akunumkanon said**

"**Yes something did"Lisha said "So did Asim say when he'd be coming back."**

"**No,which is the bad part.Let's just pray he doesn't come back in a while"**

**Author's Note:Review! BTW if u didn't know what mesteration means,it's a woman's period..**


End file.
